The Week That Changes Me
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Seorang gadis yang mengalami sebuah kejadian. Minggu demi minggu yang membuatnya terdampar dalam sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Akankah ia mampu menggapainya?
1. Chapter 1

**The Week That Changes Me**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: **Itachi Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort dll.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis cantik bermanik sebiru laut itu kembali terlihat murung setelah kepergian teman-teman seprofesinya. Duduk menghadap cermin besar di ruang kostum. Jari lentiknya kembali bekerja menghapus bekas _make up_ dengan tissue basah. Namun pandangan matanya sama sekali tak tertuju pada objek apapun. Kosong. Manik seindah _blue sky_ itu terlihat redup tanpa cahaya sebagaimana selalu terlihat di hadapan banyak orang. Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cantik yang sedang bersinar di dunia modeling. Usianya baru menginjak tujuhbelas tahun. Namun karir yang baru ia bangun selama dua tahun ini, sudah melesatkan namanya dalam jajaran top model di Jepang. Parasnya yang cantik di topang dengan tubuhnya yang langsing dan tinggi semampai, membuatnya begitu mudah menaiki tangga kesuksesan. Namun siapa yang tahu 'dalamnya' seorang Yamanaka Ino. Mereka hanya mengetahui, Yamanaka Ino begitu terlihat cantik dan indah ketika berjalan diatas _catwalk_, atau begitu mempesona ketika berpose di depan kamera. Tidak ada yang kurang dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ia dianugrahi paras cantik dengan segudang prestasi –terutama di dunia modeling. Lahir dari keluarga yang berada –Ayahnya seorang Kepala polisi divisi investigasi. Ya. Terlihat begitu sempurna di mata semua orang. Namun sekali lagi tidak ada yang sempurna selama manusia hidup di muka bumi ini. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hidupnya –lebih tepatnya hatinya- terasa begitu kosong. Dulu, mungkin hidupnya memang benar seperti yang terlihat di mata orang-orang –terlihat begitu sempurna. Walaupun ia dibesarkan tanpa seorang ibu, namun Ayahnya mampu berperan ganda dalam membesarkannya. Alhasil ia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang. Ia juga mempunyai teman-teman yang menyayanginya. Ia juga bersekolah di salah satu _High School_ ter 'elit' di Konoha –tempat tinggalnya. Kehidupan remajanya normal dan baik-baik saja. Sampai ketika gadis bersurai pirang ini menemukan bahwa dirinya telah sampai pada masa 'mengenal cinta'. Seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak asing dalam dunia 'pria' tapi bukan berarti ia sering berhubungan dengan banyak pria dalam tanda kutip. Bukan itu. Tapi karena gadis itu mempunyai sifat yang periang dan juga parasnya yang cantik, tidak susah bagi Ino untuk menarik lawan jenisnya. Dari sewaktu masih sekolah dasar sampai sekarang, mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh pria yang patah hati karena uluran cinta mereka hanya di balas oleh sebuah senyuman dan ucapan maaf dari gadis pujaannya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Sampai usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Tuhan ingin membuat hidup gadis penyuka warna ungu ini lebih berwarna. Hanya dengan satu pertemuan yang tak disengaja, kehidupan gadis Yamanaka yang sebelumnya terlihat sempurna ini mendadak menjadi lebih sempurna. Ia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah merasakan dadanya berdetak cepat namun menyenangkan. Ia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menangis karena pria –prialah yang menangis karenanya. Ia yang selalu dikejar bukan mengejar. Semuanya berbalik dari kehidupannya yang dulu. Hanya karena sebuah pertemuannya dengan seorang pria yang mampu mencuri hatinya. Bisakah ia menyesalinya? Tidak bisa . Ia tidak akan menyesali pertemuan itu. Karena pria itulah seorang gadis cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino mengenal sebuah rasa yang begitu menyenangkan di dadanya. Walaupun ia belum seutuhnya menggapai rasa itu, ia akan berusaha. Berusaha mengambil hati seorang Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyeruak memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu. Seorang gadis masih bergelung nyaman membelakangi jendela yang membuat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap tidur _Hime_?"

Sampai sebuah suara berat namun menenangkan terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ke sekolah hn?" imbuh suara yang sama. _Aquamarine_ itu mulai nampak dari balik kelopaknya. Dan sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar samar dari bibir yang masih mengatup itu.

"Ia _Tou-san_, aku akan bangun lima menit lagi…" suara parau nan lembut keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hn, lima menitmu sama saja dengan membuat pekerjaan _Tou-san_ menumpuk selama satu jam.._hime_.." Seketika , gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. "_Gomen ne Tou-san_?" ucapnya lantang ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang Ayah hanya mengulum senyum bahagia ketika setiap pagi selalu melihat wajah putri kesayangannya.

.

"Hari ini _Tou-san_ tidak bisa menjemputmu pulang _Hime_, karena Tousan hari ini harus keluar kota. Hati-hatilah kalau pulang nanti," kata sang Ayah yang duduk di balik kemudi. Yamanaka Inoichi tidak pernah membiarkan putri satu-satunya itu berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian. Sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemput Ino.

"Ya, tak apa _Tou-san_, tapi apakah nanti malam _Tou-san_ pulang?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Hn, walaupun malam, _Tou-san_ akan usahakan untuk pulang," jawabnya dengan seulas senyum untuk putrinya tersebut.

Ino turun dari mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Apakah hari ini kau tidak ada pemotretan atau semacamnya?" Tanya sang Ayah sebelum melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"_Um_, tidak ada _Tou-san_, aku masih merasa lelah karena _fasion show_ tadi malam. Nah… hati-hati di jalan _Tou-san _sampai nanti? Ia melambai pada Ayahnya sebelum berbaur dengan siswa lain memasuki gerbang yang menjulang itu.

.

.

.

Sebelum ia benar-benar duduk di kursinya, serentetan pertanyaan terlontar dari teman-temannya yang langsung mengerubunginya.

"Bagaimana _fasion show_ tadi malam Ino-chan, apakah sukses?" tanya salah satu temannya yang paling bersemangat.

"_Gomen ne_, aku tak bisa datang karena Sai-kun tiba-tiba datang ke rumah," imbuh gadis itu lagi.

"Yah, tak apa Sakura-chan,?" jawabnya singkat. Hari ini ia memang sedang tidak bergairah untuk bersemangat seperti biasanya. Alhasil semua teman sekelasnya yang tadi mengerubunginya langsung menyingkir mengetahui _mood _Ino yang terlihat sedang kurang baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Karena tidak biasa sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat murung. Biasanya Ino akan megomel apabila Sakura ingkar janji padanya. Tapi kali ini yang ia lihat, Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Karena terganggu dengan bel yang sudah berbunyi nyaring, akhirnya Sakura menunda pertanyaan yang sudah mengganjal dalam benaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Hari ini jadwal anda adalah rapat dengan semua dewan direksi pukul sembilan pagi, bertemu dengan direktur dari perusahaan shiba di restouran Yakiniku pada jam makan siang, dan terakhir bertemu dengan klien dari perusahaan konstruksi dari Jerman,"

Pria itu memijit keningnya ketika mendengar sekertaris pribadinya selesai membacakan agenda hariannya. Ia merasa begitu lelah. Di usia mudanya, ia telah kehilangan hari-hari yang menyenangkan sebagaimana anak muda pada umumnya. Hingga sekarang usianya menginjak duapuluh lima tahun, ia sudah benar-benar melupakan masa-masa itu. Hari-harinya hanya didisi dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Bukan karena ia kekurangan uang atau semacamnya. Bukan itu. Harta keluarganya tidak akan habis ia makan seandainya ia tidak pernah bekerja seumur hidupnya. Uchiha Itachi, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Tampan, pembawaannya yang tenang membuatnya digilai banyak wanita, berkepribadian tertutup dan cenderung misterius, dan yang terpenting dia adalah seorang yang gila kerja. Tapi entah kenapa ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan di rumah mewahnya bersama keluarganya yang hangat. Itachi hampir tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk minum diluar atau bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Ia akan pergi ke _club_ malam, itupun apabila salah satu temannya menyeretnya dengan paksa diselingi dengan nasihat 'bawa sebagai pria muda kita harus meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk bersenang-senang' . Memang kata-kata itu tidak ada yang salah. Tapi Itachi yang terkenal pendiam dan tertutup tidak suka pergi ke tempat yang membuat telinganya sakit dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena para wanita penghuni tempat itu yang tidak henti mencubitinya.

.

Kali ini, pria muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini, terlihat lelah bukan karena fisiknya yang terkuras ataupun pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ada sebuah alasan yang membuatnya terlihat lelah. Dan tentunya hanya dirinya yang tahu. hatinya yang berkecamuk penuh rasa bersalah, namun bibirnya tak kunjung mampu mengungkapkannya. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi tenang.

"Hn kau boleh keluar Karin, dan batalkan pertemuan dengan pengusaha Jerman itu," ucapnya datar.

"Tapi… Itachi-sama, tuan Khiel akan kembali ke negaranya besok pagi. Dan kita su-"

"-tidak bekerjasama dengannya kali ini tidak masalah bagiku," potong Itachi dengan ketenangan yang masih terlihat luar biasa. Sang sekertaris sudah tidak mampu menyanggah keputusan atasannya tersebut. Walaupun tenang, Itachi cukup keras kepala dalam mempertahankan keputusan yang ia ambil. Maka dengan berat hati, akhirnya Karin keluar dari ruangan _director-_nya itu. Setelah kepergian sekertarisnya, wajah Itachi yang tadinya terlihat tenang, kini sedikit terlihat ekspresi kalut di wajah tampannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Dan ia sudah memutuskan langkah terbaik apa yang akan ia ambil.

.

.

.

"Kau akan selalu duduk disini kalau sedang terlibat masalah _Pig,_" komentar seseorang terdengar dari balik punggung Ino yang sedang duduk di depan piano klasik.

"Kenapa kau kemari _jidat,_" balas Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piano yang sama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

"Ruang _music_ ini bukan punyamu. Dan siapa saja boleh memasukinya kan?" jawaban Sakura benar-benar membuat alisnya berkerut sebal.

"Aku jengah melihat sikapmu selama tiga bulan ini. Kau terlihat sangat berbeda. Walaupun kau selalu menampakan senyum ceria andalanmu, tapi matamu benar-benar tak mampu berbohong. Setidaknya di depanku. Sekarang waktunya kau mengatakan yang sebenaranya padaku atau kalau tidak…. Aku yang akan mencari tahu sendiri. Dan kau tahu selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi…? ada jeda sejenak , "hasil investigasiku akan ku sebarkan pada semua murid di sekolah ini, bahkan mungkin media juga perlu tahu," seringai Sakura terlihat mengerikan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang diakhiri dengan sedikit ancaman itu. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas piano sebagai penopang berat kepalanya. Pupil hijau itu memandang lurus kearah Ino yang masih menunduk memandang tuts-tuts piano.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu," komentar Ino santai. Suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

"Banarkah? Kau lupa bahwa aku mampu melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuanku?" nadanya lebih terdengar seperti polisi yang tengah menginterogasi buronan.

"Oke baiklah, apa maumu sekarang Jidat?" suara Ino sedikit meninggi. Pupil biru itu sedikit berkilat penuh emosi. Antara rasa kecewa pada seseorang dan menahan kejengkelan karena keusilan sahabat _pink_-nya ini. Sakura tidak akan berhenti merecokinya sebelum ia mengungkapkan kebenaran. Alhasil ia menyerah setelah sekian lama berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sakura menyeringai melihat ancamannya tadi membawa pengaruh yang menguntungkan untuknya.

"Kau harus menceritakan dari awal, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu," Sakura mengambil tempat disisi Ino.

"Kau tahukan, aku benci melihat kesedihan dari semua orang yang kusayangi. Setidaknya berbagilah padaku walaupun mungkin aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa," ungkap Sakura. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Mata biru itu terlihat sedikit berkabut karena cairan yang mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ino lupa, bahwa disekelilingnya terdapat orang-orang yang begitu peduli padanya. Sakura memang keras kepala, tapi ia selalu ada disaat Ino membutuhkannya. Seperti saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan…. Aku,..?" Ino menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Berusaha menahan sesuatu yang ingin menyeruak keluar.

"Tenanglah Ino-chan, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku akan menjadi pendengar sampai akhir ceritamu," kata-kata Sakura terdengar lebih menenangkan. Ino mengangguk. Dengan suara pelan, gadis bersurai pirang itu memulai kisahnya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback tiga bulan yang lalu. **_

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat spesial bagi gadis berkuncir kuda ini. Setiap hari minggu di musim panas, ia selalu mengunjungi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Setelah menyantap sarapan dengan Ayah tercinta dan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam rumah mungil mereka, ia langsung bergegas ke sebuah toko bunga dengan membawa sepeda mini kesayangannya.

.

_**Criiing**_

_**.**_

Suara nyaring dari lonceng di depan pintu toko bunga berbunyi nyaring saat gadis berpupil _aquamarine_ itu memasukinya. Sontak sang penjaga toko langsung menyambut bahagia kedatangan pelanggan pertamanya.

"Selamat datang," sapanya ramah. "Ah _Ohayou_ Ino-chan, apa pagi ini kau membutuhkan bunga seperti biasanya?"

"_Ohayou mo _Tayuya _Baa-san_, ya… tentu saja satu buket besar lili putih" balas Ino dengan tak kalah ceria.

"_Hai_, segera siap, dan tunggu sebentar," jawabnya sambil berlalu mengambil bunga pesanan Ino.

"Apakah aku selalu menjadi pelanggan pertama di setiap minggu pagi _ne…_ Tayuya _Baa_-san," tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan sang pemilik toko merangkai bunga pesanannya.

"Untuk pagi ini, kau kalah cepat _ne_ Ino-chan?"

"Benarkah?"

"Pemuda tampan yang mendahuluimu," bisik sang pemilik toko dengan terkekeh. Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi ucapan bibi penjaga toko tersebut.

"Kalian membeli bunga yang sama," bisiknya lagi sambil mengangsurkan bunga yang telah jadi pada si pemesan.

"_Arigatou, Baa_-_san_…Apakah dia juga membeli bunga sebanyak ini?" tanya Ino sambil memberikan uang pembayaran.

"Tentu," jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu, Ino keluar dari toko bunga menuju kesebuah tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Gadis cantik itu memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir jalan. Di belakang sebuah mobil sport mewah. Ino sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan mobil tersebut. Setelah memastikan sepeda kesayangannya terparkir dengan aman, ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menaiki beberapa tangga sebelum ia sampai ketempat tujannya. Ino meletakkan buket bunga lili putih di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya.

"_Ohayou, Kaa-san_… pagi ini sangat cerah, semoga _Kaa-san_ selalu bahagia disana," suaranya terdengar lirih. Namun Ino tidak menangis. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tak merindukan ibunya, tapi karena ia sudah merelakan ibunya pergi ketempat yang lebih indah. Tidak seperti beberapa tahun silam. Setiap ia berkunjung ke makam ibunya, ia selalu menangis tersedu. Itulas sebabnya sang Ayah tidak pernah mengijinkan ia pergi ke makam ibunya sebelum Ino merasa dewasa dan merelakan kepergian ibunya. Ia berdoa sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menyudahi kunjungannya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata _blue sky_-nya dan memandang ke depan, ia melihat sesosok pria berjas hitam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Entah kenapa, gadis Yamanaka itu mendadak terpaku dan terus melihat punggung lebar itu, sampai tanpa ia sadari sosok itu telah berbalik menghadapnya. Kesadaran Ino kembali ketika mata seindah malam itu bersirobok dengan mata _aquamarinenya_. Seketika Ino langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena tertangkap basah memandangi pria tak dikenal. Pipi putihnya yang jarang merona ini, tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas dan ia yakin pipinya mungkin sudah semerah pipi Hyuuga Hinata –salah satu temannya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Ino. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa gugup –takut dimarahi dan malu karena ketahuan menatap orang tak dikenal. Tapi alangkah kecewanya gadis itu, ketika pria yang dimaksud hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa terlontar sepatah katapun atau sebuah tatapan. Kecewa? Apakai ia mengharapkan sebuah obrolan ringan dengan pria itu atau sekedar tatapan mata? Ino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan semua pikiran aneh yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Ino memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak liar entah karena apa. Ia mengingat kembali sorot mata yang begitu tajam, tinggi tubuh yang begitu proporsional, rambut hitam panjang terkuncir rapi, wajah yang begitu tampan dengan hidung mancung, rahang tegas khas laki-laki dewasa dan bibir sensual yang begitu menggoda. Pengamatannya yang hanya beberapa detik itu sukses tercatat sempurna dalam otaknya yang memang cerdas. Hanya dalam waktu singkat ia bisa mengingat setiap detil wajah pria yang membuat jantungnya semakin menggila? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah melihat setiap pria tampan adalah konsumsinya setiap hari sebagai seorang model terkenal? Dan ia tidak pernah mencatat sedetail tadi tentang seberapa indah pria yang pernah ditemuinya. Dan tentunya, tidak sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Ibu, apakah yang tadi kulihat adalah seorang malaikat?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Setelah ia merasa kembali normal, Ino langsung berpamitan dengan ibunya untuk pulang..

.

.

.

Tidak hanya satu kali gadis itu berjumpa –secara tidak sengaja- dengan pria asing yang bahkan tidak di ketahui namanya itu. Minggu kedua lagi-lagi gadis itu bertemu dengan pria misterius itu di makam. Dengan keadaan yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya –hanya saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Minggu ketiga bahkan lebih sering. Dimulai dari toko bunga Tayuya _floris_, Ino yang waktu itu baru masuk toko dan pria itu keluar toko. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi di makam –yang lagi-lagi tanpa suara dan hanya saling menatap. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan –bagi Ino- berusaha tidak ia hiraukan, karena semakin sering bertemu dengan pria misterius tampan tersebut, semakin membuatnya makin penasaran. Dan yuang terpenting adalah jantung Ino yang sama sekali tidak bisa diatur oleh sang pemilik apabila ia melihat pemuda itu. Gadis itu kesal dengan reaksi hatinya yang mendadak menghangat diiringi dengan jantungnya yang akan berpacu begitu keras. Ino tahu, apabila perasaan ini tidak cepat-cepat ia tepis, maka hasilnya akan membuat kepalanya pusing. Pasalnya ia bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan pria misterius yang hanya di jumpainya di depan sebuah pemakaman tak jauh dari makam ibunya. Menyebalkan bukan? Seandainya gadis cantik sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal? Padahal bagi seorang Yamanak Ino, tidak sulit mendapatkan pemuda yang tidak kalah tampan dan berkharisma seperti pria yang ia jumpai setiap minggunya di pemakaman itu. Tapi selama ini, ia tak sekalipun merasakan hal semenyenangkan ini di hatinya kala ia menatap seorang pria. Dan di minggu keempat saat ia mengunjungi makam ibunya seperti biasa, ia tidak menemukan sosok itu lagi. Ino menghembuskan nafas lega diselingi sedikit perasaan kecewa. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik. Karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin jatuh dalam perasaan menyenangkan yang hanya seperti ilusi baginya. Dan entah kenapa, saat itu ia ingin mengetahui makam siapa yang sering di kunjungi pria misterius itu. Manik _aquamarine_nya membaca sebuah nama perempuan yang meninggal kurang lebih sejak lima tahun silam. Gadis itu menyimpulkan, mungkin perempuan yang meninggal itu adalah kekesihnya atau istrinya dilihat dari tanggal lahir si perempuan –yang kalau sekarang masih hidup usianya mungkin sebaya dengan pria misterius itu. Istri? Tiba-tiba Ino merasa tidak rela jika pemuda itu ternyata pernah beristri. Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya yang mendadak –seperti tidak berfungsi dengan baik- akhirnya gadis yang rambut pirangnya ia gerai dan memakai sebuah topi rajut untuk menutupi sinar mentari yang panas -walaupun masih pagi. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan pada minggu kelima, Ino sengaja datang ke makam ibunya pada sore hari. Walaupun hati kecilnya benar-benar ingin melihat sosoknya lagi, tapi pikiran rasionalnya berusaha melawan sekuatnya. Alhasil ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke makam ibunya sore hari menghindari pria itu –walaupun Ino juga tidak tahu apakah pria itu datang lagi atau tidak. Keberuntungan benar-benar sedang tidak memihak gadis periang itu. Baru beberapa menit ia sampai di pemakaman, tiba-tiba cuaca mendung dan tanpa bisa menghindar lagi, hujan turun begitu lebatnya. Ino hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup akibat hujan yang begitu lebat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di depan makam ibunya tanpa perlindungan apapun. Dalam suasana seperti ini, mendukung seseorang untuk mengingat semua hal yang melankolis. Berlaku juga untuk gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria ini. Tanpa Ino sadari, hatinya mendadak begitu sedih dan ingin menangis. Ia mengingat semua hal yang pernah ia lalui tanpa ibu disampingnya.

"Ibu…aku merindukanmu…" gumamnya disela isak tangisnya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia terus berdiri ditengah guyuran hujan yang belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ia mulai menggigil. Setelah merasa tubuhnya sudah tak mempu menahan dinginnya air hujan, dengan perlahan ia mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Ino mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba di depan tanah yang sedang ia pijak, Ino melihat sebuah sepatu hitam tepat berada di depan kakinya. Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. _Aquamarine_nya menangkap sesosok pria yang tanpa ia sadari, begitu dirindukannya. Wajah itu, bibir itu, dan mata sehitam malam yang mampu menenggelamkannya pada dunia ilusi. Benarkah? yang ia lihat atau hanya –lagi-lagi- imajinasinya? Belum sempat percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menopang berat badannya dan segalanya mendadak gelap. Ino tak tahu apapun lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu hangat dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang begitu nyaman. Ia menghirup aroma bantal yang begitu menenangkan. Ia hampir menutup _aquamarinenya_ kembali kalau saja kesadaran tidak menamparnya –bahwa ia tidur di tempat asing dengan aroma bantal yang sangat menenangkan dan itu bukan aroma khas bantalnya. Sontak gadis periang itu terduduk. _Aquamarinenya_ menatap kesana kemari. _Visualnya_ menangkap sebuah kamar luas bercat putih yang minim hiasan dinding.

"Dimana aku.." gumamnya. Ino langsung beranjak dari ranjang berukuran king size. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat pakaiannya sudah di ganti dengan piyama yang sungguh kebesaran di tubuhnya yang langsing. Ia menatap horror dirinya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung keluar kamar mencari siapapun penolongnya itu. Ia bisa melihat ruang tengah dengan _LCD TV_ tigapuluh inci yang masih menyala tanpa seorangpun. Ino masih berdiri di ruangan itu dan nampak bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun," suara baritone yang datar menghampiri gendang telinganya. Sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan guna mencari sumber suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika pupil birunya menangkap sosok pria yang selalu menghantui tidurnya.

"K-kau…" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir yang sedikit pucat itu.

"Kau pingsan saat aku lewat. Dan aku tidak menemukan apapun untuk membawamu pulang ke rumahmu. Jadi terpaksa aku membawamu kesini," jelas pria yang menenteng dua gelas berisi colelat hangat itu. Ino masih diam. Belum sanggup merespon semua kata yang keluar dari bibir pria bermata _onyx_ tersebut. Melihat gadis yang sudah ia tolong terlihat sedikit canggung, akhirnya ia berinisiatif membuka percakan lagi.

"Duduklah… kau perlu sesuatu yang hangat," ia meletakkan satu gelas diatas meja dan satunya lagi langsung ia sesap. Mata _onyx_ itu kembali menatap Ino yang masih berdiri. Mengetahui tatapan yang seperti berkata 'duduk' akhirnya gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang berseberangan dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu," suara Ino terdengar sedikit serak.

.

.

. TBC

..

Tanks for reading Minna…

.

.

-Bird.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Week That Changes Me**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

** Pair: **Uchiha Itachi dan Yamanaka Ino

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Chapter ini masih flashback, More description less dialogue dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu akhirnya Ino menginap di apartemen pria yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Jantungnya terus berdebar kala hidungnya kembali menghirup bantal beraroma khas pria yang begitu menenangkan.

Malam ini gadis itu kembali mendiami kamar Uchiha sulung itu. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar, tidur di kamar sebelah yang katanya sering digunakan adiknya kala menginap.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang membuatnya sangat penasaran adalah kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke.

Teman satu angkatan di _Saitama High School_. Sebelumnya Ino memang tidak pernah tahu tentang kakak sulung temannya tersebut.

Ia tahu Sasuke bukanlah anak tunggal, tapi karena Itachi memang tidak pernah muncul di Konoha, membuatnya begitu asing kala melihat sosok itu.

Sekarang Ino yakin bahwa Itachi memang kakak Sasuke dari fisik mereka yang hampir sama. Hanya saja pemuda tampan itu terlihat begitu dewasa dan mempunyai pembawaan begitu tenang.

Ino terbangun ketika matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia tertidur nyenyak di tempat asing seperti ini.

Namun kali ini, berbeda cerita. Gadis itu segera mengikat rambutnya asal dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Memandang wajahnya sejenak di depan cermin. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar mencari keberadaan sang pemilik rumah.

Ino hanya berdiri terpaku kala _aquamarinenya_ menangkap sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan kemeja hitamnya sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu.

"Kau sudah bangun," suara rendahnya mengiterupsi lamunan gadis pirang itu.

"I-iya…" seorang Yamanaka Ino yang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang banyak bicara, namun kali ini ia hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Duduklah, setelah sarapan aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Itachi sambil meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Ino. Pipi gadis itu memerah.

Entah kenapa berhadapan dengan pria ini, terus-terusan membuat pipinya memerah. Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan.

Di meja makan sudah terhidang beraneka ragam makanan yang mengenyangkan. Ino tidak pernah berfikir di dunia ini ada pria sibuk yang sempat memasak makanan untuk sarapan dengan rasa yang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.

Sampai membuat pipi putihnya –lagi- merona karena malu. Ino merasa masakannya kalah jauh dengan masakan pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Sebuah keahlian yang tanpa di sadari membuat kekaguman Ino pada sulung Uchiha semakin bertambah.

Karena bajunya belum kering, terpaksa gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kemeja yang tentunya kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kecil.

Itachi hanya diam ketika melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu berdiri di hadapannya tanpa mengenakkan bawahan apapun selain kemejanya yang panjangnya diatas lutut.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka telah melaju di jalanan yang mulai padat. Sampai ketika benak Ino kembali pada –waktu ia terbangun dari pingsannya dalam keadaan telah berganti baju.

"_Umm_…Itachi-san, siapa yang kemarin mengganti bajuku?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Pandangan tajam Itachi yang tertuju pada jalanan tidak teralihkan pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn, aku menyuruh pengelola apartemen untuk mengganti bajumu," jawab Itachi datar. Ino merasa lega.

Tentu saja pria berkelas macam Itachi tidak mungkin berbuat lancang. Tidak ada percakapan apapun lagi setelah itu.

Ino merasa bingung untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Dadanya yang terus menerus berdebar liar tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk berfikir.

"Dimana rumahmu?" suara maskulin itu berhasil menyadarkan Ino yang sedang merutuki keliaran detak jantungnya.

"Eh..Iya?" karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ino tidak mendengar ucapan pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Rumahmu," ulang Itachi.

"Di Konoha _real estate_."

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Ino sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, Itachi langsung pergi ke kantor. Ino hanya terbengong kala melihat mobil hitam itu telah pergi dari hadapannya.

'Kau sangat bodoh Yamanaka Ino, kenapa tidak meminta nomor ponselnya?' rutuknya dalam hati setelah siluet mobil itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Ino merasa sangat beruntung karena Ayahnya tidak pulang. Sehingga beliau tidak tahu perihal anak gadisnya yang menginap di rumah seorang pria lajang.

Gadis itu belum siap kalau harus di interogasi oleh sang Ayah layaknya menginterogasi para tersangka kejahatan.

Gadis itu menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Memorinya masih terus berputar pada kejadian kemarin.

Bibir manisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kala di langit-langit kamarnya terlukis wajah Uchiha Itachi yang begitu tampan.

Namun setelah itu, bibirnya kembali membuat sebuah garis lurus ketika ingatannya kembali pada kenyataan -tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi dan yang terpenting, ia tidak mempunyai nomor ponselnya.

Apakah meminta saja pada Sasuke? Tentu itu bukan ide yang bagus. Sasuke pasti akan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kembali berkunjung ke apartemen pria itu dengan alasan berterimakasih? Ugh… itu lebih buruk dan sangat memalukan.

Akhirnya Ino hanya bisa berteriak frustasi kala tak menemukan jalan untuk –hanya sekedar berkomunikasi. Sekali lagi Ino lupa bahwa dari awal pertemuan mereka yang selalu kebetulan itu masih akan berlanjut.

.

.

.

Jadwal kegiatan modeling Ino cukup padat pada liburan musim panas kali ini. Karena sekolahnya yang libur, Ino memutuskan mengambil semua tawaran demi membunuh rasa bosannya.

Hidup tanpa saudara kandung di tambah lagi sudah tidak ada seorang ibu disisinya. Dan tentunya kesibukkan sang Ayah yang sering pulang larut malam, membuat gadis berkulit putih itu enggan berlama-lama di dalam rumah.

Ia benci sendiri dan kesepian. Dengan segudang pekerjaan yang ia ambil, tentu gadis itu tidak akan sering- sering berada di rumahnya.

Pagi ini setelah sarapan bersama sang Ayah tercinta, Ino tidak berangkat bersama sang Ayah melainkan menunggu sang manajer di rumahnya.

Lokasi pemotretan yang cukup jauh, membuatnya enggan merepotkan sang Ayah yang sebenarnya mau mengantarkannya kemanapun.

Dari agenda yang ia dengar dari manajernya, kali ini ia akan melakukan pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah _fashion_ terkenal di Jepang.

"Cepat masuk Ino-chan!" teriak perempuan dari dalam mobil sedan _silvernya_. Sontak gadis penyuka warna ungu ini menajamkan penglihatannya guna menemukan sosok yang berani mengagetkannya.

Ino hanya berdecak kesal kala mengetahui siapa sang pelaku. Matsuri. gadis bersurai sebahu yang sekarang duduk di bangku kuliah semester empat.

Lebih tua tiga tahun dari Ino. Pembawaannya yang cerewet dan supel, membuat Ino betah berlama-lama bekerjasama dengan gadis itu.

"Ada tawaran baru yang sangat menggiurkan untukmu." Matsuri membuka pembicaraan kala mobil itu mulai melaju ke jalanan yang padat.

"Apa?" tanya Ino yang sedang asyik berkutat dengam ponsel pintarnya.

"Membintangi sebuah iklan produk elektronik," jawab Matsuru singkat.

"Aku tidak tertarik," balas Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Membintangi iklan ponsel keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang…" Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada gadis yang sedang asyik menekuni ponselnya.

"…adalah impian semua model bahkan artis terkenal sekalipun, tapi… Ino Yamanaka menolaknya?" imbuhnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ia tahu, karir Ino sedang menanjak kali ini. Sudah beberapa tawaran iklan serta film yang di tolaknya.

Namun menolak bekerjasama dengan perusahaan papan atas seperti Uchiha? Hei… apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan otak gadis cantik itu?

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya kan…?" Ino meletakkan ponselnya di dasbor mobil. _Aquamarine_nya memandang jalanan yang terlihat ramai.

"…aku hanya akan menerima iklan produk kecantikan dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _fashion_. Lagipula sejak awal karirku, aku hanya berminat pada dunia modeling saja," Ia melirik sebal pada gadis yang sedang fokus pada alat kemudi.

"…"

"Kau saja yang seenaknya menerima beberapa iklan tanpa persetujuanku dulu Huh!" imbuhnya sedikit ketus. Memang beberapa kali gadis pirang itu menjadi model iklan karena keputusan sepihak sang manajer.

"Ya…tapi itu demi kebaikanmu kan? Lagipula sekarang aku tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Mobil _silver_ itu berbelok dan memasuki sebuah gedung berlantai lima.

"Hah… perusahaan Uchiha saja kau tolak," gumam Matsuri sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Ino yang masih sibuk membuka sabuk pengamannya sedikit tersentak.

Sepertinya tadi manajernya itu menyebutkan sebuah nama yang akhir-akhit ini selalu berputar di kepalanya.

"Tunggu Matsuri!" panggil Ino ketika ia melihat Matsuri mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino sedikit tergesa.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" jawab Matsuri sambil melenggang memasuki lobi gedung tersebut.

"Apa nama perusahaanya?" cecar Ino dengan begitu menggebu. Matsuri memberikan tatapan heran pada Ino sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Uchiha Corporation," ungkapnya datar. Matsuri tidak sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Uchiha Corporation…. Berarti ada Uchiha Itachi…" gumamnya.

"Aku mau!" teriaknya kemudian yang sontak mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di lobi tersebut.

Sedangkan Matsuri diam membeku mendengar teriakan bersemangat dari gadis Yamanaka tersebut yang dengan cepatnya berubah pikiran.

Setelah selesai melakukan beberapa sesi pemotretan majalah _fashion_ edisi khusus untuk remaja, Ino memutuskan untuk sedikit memanjakan dirinya ke salon.

Tak henti-hentinya gadis berpupil samudera itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keberuntungan masih memihaknya.

Keberuntungan yang bisa membawanya kembali bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi. Pria dewasa yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Semoga saja walaupun hanya sekejap Ino bisa melihat kembali sosok berkharisma itu. Kemungkinannya memang sangat kecil, mengingat Itachi adalah salah satu pimpinan perusahaan.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, kesempatan sekecil apapun bagi Ino tetaplah sebuah kesempatan yang bisa membawanya pada kesempatan yang lebih besar.

.

.

.

"_Tou-san_… apakah _Tou-san_ akan mengizinkanku melakukan _shooting_ iklan selama lima hari di sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak di barat daya Konoha?" Ino membuka percakapan malam itu, ketika Ayah dan anak tersebut sedang makan malam bersama.

Walaupun ia sangat ingin, tetapi apabila Ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya, tentu ia tidak akan menerima pekerjaan tersebut.

Inoichi mengambil minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak gadisnya.

"Iklan apa yang kau bintangi kali ini _Hime_?" suara baritone yang terdengar begitu bijaksana.

"_Umm_… Ponsel keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan Uchiha," jawab Ino mantap. Sejenak gadis itu melihat sang Ayah sedikit mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya.

"Kau… menerima tawaran dari perusahaan sebesar Uchiha?" tanya Inoichi sedikit memastikan. Pasalnya, ia tidak percaya bahwa perusahaan sebesar itu memilih putrinya yang hanya seorang model belia yang belum begitu berpengalaman dalam hal menjadi bintang iklan.

Inoichi lupa bahwa putri kecilnya sekarang telah menjadi model papan atas yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Iya _Tou-san_," jawab Ino lirih.

"Lakukanlah kalau kau menyukainya," jawaban dari sang Ayah langsung membuat mata indah itu berbinar bahagia.

Ia langsung berdiri, mencium kedua pipi sang Ayah dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih. Sebelm akhirnya berlari ke kamarnya guna memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada sang manajer.

Setelah melakukan berjalanan darat selama tiga jam dan perjalanan laut selama satu jam yang begitu melelahkan, akhirnya Ino dan krunya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Semua rasa lelah sirna seketika saat indera penglihatan mereka di sajikan panaroma alam di sekitar pantai yang masih begitu natural.

Siapa sangka di sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak cukup jauh dari daratan Konoha ini begitu indah.

Ada beberapa bangunan rumah yang lebih mirip hotel berbintang lima dengan segala fasilitas yang memadai.

Ino tidak pernah tahu bahwa di Konoha mempunyai pulau kecil nan eksotis seperti ini. Belakangan ia tahu bahwa pulau kecil ini adalah pulau pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha.

Lagi-lagi Uchiha. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Uchiha, kenapa tidak ada orang yang ingin sekali ia temui? Tidak ada Uchiha Itachi dalam rombongan.

Tentu saja, Itachi adalah bosnya. Jadi mana mungkin ia akan ada bersamanya untuk melakukan _shooting_ iklan ini. Ia cukup duduk manis di kantornya yang megah sambil memantau dari jauh.

Ino mendesah kecewa setiap kali pikirannya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa tidak ada Uchiha Itachi di pulau indah ini bersamanya.

Hari pertama _shooting_, Ino beradegan di bibir pantai berpasir putih dengan menggunakan baju terusan bercorak bunga-bunga kerisan kuning.

Bagian atasnya yang terbuka dengan seutas tali yang melilit leher jenjangnya serta rambut pirang panjang yang di kepang satu, membuatnya terlihat bak boneka _barbie_.

Mata birunya yang sewarna lautan dengan tatapannya yang menyiratkan keceriaan menyempurnakan kesannya sebagai seorang remaja bahagia –sesuai dengan tema iklan.

Sang sutradara terlihat begitu puas dengan _acting _Ino yang terkesan natural menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau memantau langsung proses pembuatan iklan itu Itachi," suara berat khas pria berumur. Sang anak yang masih terdiam di ruang rapat hanya menanggapi dengan diam ucapan sang Ayah.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pengambilan gambar di pulau itu _Otou-sama_," jawab Itachi tenang.

Memang awalnya proyek iklan itu yang menangani adalah sang paman Uchiha Izuna yang mendadak memutuskan untuk berlibur musim panas di luar negeri.

Alhasil paman yang seumuran dengannya ini meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dan mau tidak mau Itachi lah yang akhirnya mengambil alih.

"_Shooting_ sudah dimulai beberapa hari. Tidak mungkin kita menghentikannya. Lagipula kau perlu berlibur," jawab sang Ayah tak kalah tenang.

Uchiha Fugaku sebenarnya tahu bahwa putra sulungnya begitu enggan menginjakkan kakinya di pulau itu karena sebuah alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"…"

"Kakashi, pergilah dengan Itachi nanti sore," perintah Fugaku pada salah satu asisten setianya.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama," jawab Kakashi sopan.

Sedangkan Itachi masih terlihat begitu tenang kala sang Ayah keluar dari ruangan diiringi oleh Kakashi. Perlahan manik kelam itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya kala pikirannya sejenak kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

"Selama disini kau selalu terlihat melamun Ino-chan?"sebuah suara terdengar dari balik punggung Ino yang sedang berdiri terpaku di balkon kamarnya.

"…"

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" imbuh Matsuri dengan menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat pada gadis yang masih memandang lautan luas di hadapannya.

"Matsuri… apa kau percaya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Ino dengan suaranya yang tak bersemangat. Ino sama sekali belum menyesap minumannya.

Sebenarnya Matsuri cukup bingung dengan tingkah laku model cantik itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Matsuri memastikan. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir seksi itu. Matsuri kembali mendesah.

"Tentu saja aku percaya Ino-chan…. Di dunia ini ada berbagai macam awal mula datangnya cinta…" ia memandang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. "… termasuk cinta pada pandangan pertama," imbuhnya mengakhiri ucapannya.

Ino tertegun sejenak mendengar jawaban manajer sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Seulas senyum manis kembali tersungging dari bibir indah itu.

"Jadi…siapa pria yang beruntung itu Ino-chan?" sontak wajah putih Ino memerah dan manik birunya bergerak-gerak karena panik.

"Ha ha ha… aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja," setelah itu, Ino berlari memasuki kamarnya sebelum sang manajer berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masih tersimpan di hatinya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!"teriaknya yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri di atas dek kapal yang akan membawanya ke pulau kecil milik keluarganya. _Obsidiannya_ memandang lurus pada langit yang mulai menghitam.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat berpasir putih itu. Apakah ada perubahan di tempat itu? Atau sama saja seperti beberapa tahun silam.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" ucap seorang pria berambut _silver_ yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Tak ada komentar apapun yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha sulung itu.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara _alcohol_ yang memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan hutangmu…" jeda sejenak ketika pria itu menenggak minuman yang sama. "…jadi sudah saatnya kau kembali menjadi Itachi yang dulu."

Kakashi adalah salah seorang kepercayaan Uchiha Fugaku. Sudah bekerja pada Uchiha Corp sejak Itachi masih menginjak bangku _Junior high school_.

Jadi tidak heran kalau Kakashi mengetahui seluk beluk pria muda yang berdiri di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawabnya singkat. Kakashi hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban ambigu dari pria yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu.

"Kau akan membuat Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama kecewa karena melihatmu melajang sampai tua," canda Kakashi.

Namun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Itachi yang selalu berekspresi datar. Tidak ada kata formal diantara dua lelaki dewasa ini apabila mereka hanya berdua.

Bagi Kakashi, Itachi sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Walaupun Itachi hampir tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hal pribadi padanya, tetapi Kakashi tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah sangat lama tidak pernah menggunakan 'hatinya'.

"Ada berapa orang yang menjadi bintang iklan?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya satu, seorang model yang sedang naik daun," ujar Kakashi sedikit memberi penjelasan. Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi komentar yang keluar dari sulung Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sang model memulai _take_ saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi.

"Kali ini adalah adeganmu bermain air dan ponselmu jatuh. Kau mengerti Yamanaka?" Sang sutradara memberikan arahannya.

"Hai Jiraya-_Jiisan_," jawab Ino mantap. Setelah kostum dan _make up_ telah siap, Ino mulai melakukan adeganya.

Tanktopungu muda yang menampakan lekuk indah tubuhnya ditambah celana jins pendek warna putih yang menampakan kaki jenjang putih mulus.

Tidak lupa rambut pirang indahnya yang di sanggul sederhana dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai di sekeliling lehernya menambah kesan seksi dan dewasa.

Tidak ada kata lain untuk menggambarkan gadis itu selain cantik.

Dari balkon, Itachi nampak mengamati sang model yang tengah berakting. Jarak pandang yang tidak terlalu jauh memungkinkannya melihat dengan jelas.

Dalam hatinya sempat terbesit bahwa sepertinya ia pernah melihat wanita dengan ciri fisik itu.

"Dia cantik," lagi-lagi Kakashi menganggu ketenangannya.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino, dia satu angkatan dengan adikmu di Saitama," terang Kakashi. Sedikit perubahan terjadi pada wajah tampan Itachi.

Sekarang ia ingat, Gadis Yamanaka yang pernah ia tolong tempo hari. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi di tempat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita turun?" ajak Kakashi

"Hn."

.

.

.

Ino terlihat begitu bersemangat menyelesaikan adegannya kali ini. Pakaiannya sudah basah. Kulit putihnya nampak bersinar di terpa cahaya matahari.

Itachi dan Kakashi nampak berdiri di samping sang sutradara. Ino sama sekali belum menyadari sosok yang ia rindukan sedang menatapnya intens.

Mungkin seandainya gadis itu tahu keberadaan Itachi, sudah di pastikan gadis itu tidak akan bisa berakting senatural itu.

"OK _cut_! _Shooting_ untuk hari ini selesai!" teriak sang sutradara berambut putih.

Setiap adegan memang dilakukan dengan begitu teliti. Sehingga setiap harinya hanya menyelesaikan beberapa adegan saja.

"Terimakasih," ucap Ino pada beberapa kru yang memegang kamera dan sudah bekerja keras bersamanya.

Ia berlari menghampiri sang sutradara tanpa menghiraukan pakaiannya yang basah.

"Jiraya-_Jiisan_…!" panggilnya ceria dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah ayunya. Namun seketika senyuman itu luntur kala _aquamarine_nya menangkap sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri di samping sang sutradara.

Tatapan matanya yang begit tajam seakan mengulitinya. Gadis itu berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan sang pemuda.

Tubuhnya mendadak terasa dingin. Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang selalu mampu menghadapi situasi seperti apapun, kali ini terlihat begitu canggung.

Kakashi hanya memandang bergantian dengan bingung dua sosok yang terlihat berbeda ekspresi. Itachi yang nampak tenang dan sang gadis yang nampak terkejut sekaligus gugup.

"_Konichiwa_ Itachi-san," sapa Ino akhirnya. Tak lupa pula gadis itu ber_ojigi_.

"Hn, selamat siang Yamanaka," balas Itachi dengan suara rendah namun terdengar begitu seksi.

Kali ini tatapan bingung tidak hanya dari Kakashi. Melainkan beberapa kru yang melihat keanehan tingkah laku kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut.

Bahkan Matsuri terbengong dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi," suara Ino membelah kesunyian yang hadir diantara mereka. Mereka berjalan beriringan di tepi pantai yang berangin.

Langit yang mulai menampakkan gradasi warna jingga. Menambah keelokkan latar yang mengiringi dua insan berfisik sempurna ini.

"Hn, aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang membintangi iklan ini," jawab Itachi dengan suara beratnya.

Setelah pertemuan mereka yang singkat pada saat _shooting_ tadi siang, kali ini mereka kembali bertemu di pinggir pantai.

Ino yang melihat Itachi sedang berdiri tenang sambil memandang lautan luas, dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir manisnya, gadis itu berinisiatif menghampiri pemuda tampan tersebut. Dan inilah akhirnya, mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang bibir pantai.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu… kalau aku adalah seorang model," tutur Ino dengan mata indahnya yang mengerling pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau benar," ujar Itachi singkat. Ino kembali memandangi pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Kedua mata _obsidiannya_ yang kadang tertutup, membuat ia terlihat begitu tenang.

Ino memerah kala hanya sekejap Itachi meliriknya dengar ekor matanya. Dan lirikan itu sukses membuat dadanya kembali berdetak cepat.

"_Um_…Itachi-san…maaf aku belum mengembalikan pakaianmu." Entah apa yang dipikirkan sehingga dari bibirnya terlontar kata tidak penting seperti itu.

Itachi kaya raya, ia tidak akan merasa kehilangan hanya karena sebuah kemeja yang di pakainya dulu.

Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan dirinya ke lautan saking malunya.

"Kau boleh membuangnya kalau kau tak membutuhkannya lagi." Oh! tak bisakah pemuda disampingnya ini berbicara dengan sedikit lembut? Tak tahukah ia bahwa yang berjalan disisinya adalah seorang gadis? Ino mengerutkan alisnya sebal.

Pria ini sama sekali tidak terlihat hangat seperti saat dia pingsan dulu. Dan sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya kala ia melihat sebuah ranting tajam di depannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis berkaki jenjang itu menginjakkan kakinya yang telanjang pada sekumpulan ranting yang terlihat tajam.

.

**Auww!**

.

Teriakan spontan dari bibirnya kala ranting itu menancap di telapa kakinya, sontak membuat pria yang berdiri disampingnya itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi sambil berjongkok di hadapan gadis yang sudah bersimpuh kesakitan di atas pasir.

"S-sakiit…." _Aquamarinenya_ mulai nampak berkilau karena airmata yang mulai menggenanginya.

Dengan sigap Itachi langsung menarik kaki Ino yang terkena ranting tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Itachi mengusap telapak kaki yang terluka itu dengan tangannya yang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki? Dasar ceroboh," suara baritone yang sedikit meninggi, malah membuat sedikit ujung bibir Ino naik. Ia senang, walaupun kakinya sakit, tetapi pria itu terlihat begitu khawatir padanya.

Tanpa persetujuan Ino, Itachi langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongan. Seketika _aquamarinenya_ terbelalak kaget mengetahui tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat sebuah tubuh tegap.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Itachi-san!" Ino sedikit memekik kaget.

"Membawamu pulang," jawabnya singkat. Ino malu, bagaimana kalau Itachi mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak menggila ini?

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mencari sedikit perhatian. Namun siapa sangka pemuda tampan itu malah memberikan banyak perhatian dengan menggendongnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ino terus menatap wajah menawan dengan rahang yang terlihat begitu kokoh. Itachi benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dalam posisi sedekat ini.

Dadanya yang bidang memberikan kehangatan yang membuat pipi putih gadis itu semakin memerah. Kedua lengan kokohnya yang menopang bahu serta kedua pahanya sungguh membuat desiran menyenangkan pada tubuhnya.

Ino bisa merasakan detak jantung pria itu yang begitu teratur –tidak seperti jantungnya. Ino terlihat begitu kecil dalam dekapan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Itachi terlihat begitu tenang. Seakan-akan berat tubuh Ini bukan hal yang menjadi masalah untuknya.

Perlahan gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Itachi sambil menyesap wangi tubuhnya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan! Kau kenapa?" pekik Matsuri khawatir ketika melihat gadis _blonde _itu berada dalam dekapan dua lengan kekar Itachi Uchiha.

Sontak membuat beberapa orang yang berada di teras rumah itu menatap objek yang membuat sang manajer model itu memekik.

Masuri langsung mengikuti sang _director_ yang langsung membawa Ino ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Adegan tadi sungguh membuat heran beberapa kru dan tentunya Kakashi yang menyeringai penuh arti.

"Obati luka di kakinya," ucap Itachi datar setelah membaringkan sang gadis di tempat tidur.

"_Hai_, Itachi-_sama_," jawab Matsuri mantap. Setelah itu Itachi melangkah pelan keluar ruangan.

"_Arigatou_, Itachi-san…" lirih Ino sebelum Itachi sempat mancapai pintu. Hanya tolehan kepala yang Itachi berikan sebagai jawaban sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Aihhh…apa yang kau lakukan sampai telapak kakimu terluka seperti ini?" tanya Matsuri sambil melihat luka gores itu.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak ranting tajam," tutur Ino santai.

"Hah..dasar ceroboh…" ada jeda sejenak karena Matsuri yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya guna mencari kotak P3K-nya. "…tapi kau beruntung bisa digendong pria tampan itu." Mata cokelatnya berputar menunjukkan ekspresi iri.

Hanya senyman yang tersungging di bibir Ino. Matsuri tidak tahu bahwa semua itu karena mendadak otak liciknya kembali kambuh dan merencanakan hal gila yang tentunya berhasil dengan sukses. Walaupun ada sedikit resikonya.

.

.

.

"Seandainya di sini ada _paparazzi_ sudah di pastikan adegan tadi akan menggemparkan seluruh daratan Jepang," Kakashi membuka pembicaraan kala kedua pria dewasa itu sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di sebuah bar kecil yang terdapat di rumah singgah itu.

Tidak ada sahutan dari pemuda dingin yang sedang memainkan gelas kecilnya. Walaupun ada banyak saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tadi sore, sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada yang berani membeberkan -yang menurut mereka- kejadian langka dan sangat menarik itu.

"Dia cantik… walaupun masih sangat muda, tapi gadis itu cocok untukmu," Kakashi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seringaian tampan yang terukir di bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya diam. Seakan mengabaikan semua ucapan orang kepercayaan keluarganya ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Apakah ia memikirkan kejadian tadi atau…? Mengingat masa lalu yang kembali berkelebat dalam ingatannya?

Malam ini Ino terus-terusan tersenyum bahagia setiap otaknya memutar kembali memori indah saat senja tadi.

Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ia sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Itachi. Pria dewasa dengan sejuta pesona yang sanggup meluluh lantakkan setiap gadis yang menatap kedua _obsidiannya_ yang begitu misterus.

Dan malam itu juga, ia sudah memutuskan untuk meraih sang pujaan hati dengan segala kemampuannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Arigatou buat semua yang udah read and ripiu di chap satu. Tanks atas dukungan, semangatnya dan masukkan yang sangat membangun. Dan untuk El-Nee, sungguh aku merasa sangat senang dapet ripiu dari seseorang yang menjerumuskan saia pada pair ItaIno..^_^…

.

Big tanks to:

**Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon, Gestorben-UzukariiChocolate, El Cierto, elfazen, Nara Kazuki, vaneela, Nina. N tentunya silent reader kalo ada.**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Week That Changes Me**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: **Itachi Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort dll.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah _shooting_ iklan terakhir Yamanaka Ino. Ia bersyukur karena _shooting_ terakhirnya ia tidak perlu berlari-lari menggunakan kakinya yang masih terasa sakit. Tidak perlu lagi berpanas-panasan dibibir pantai atau berbasah basahan dengan air asin yang membuat kulitnya lengket.

Ia hanya perlu berpose di dalam ruangan yang sudah di sulap menjadi begitu mewah dan elegan. Dengan mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna _silver_ yang terlihat begitu _glamour_, tatanan rambutnya yang disanggul tinggi dengan sedikit rambut bagian depan yang dibuat ikal dan menjuntai disekitar telinganya, Ino nampak begitu dewasa.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa gadis yang sedang berpose di depan kamera itu baru berusia tujuh belas tahun. Termasuk pemuda _stoic_ yang berdiri dengan tangan yang tersimpan di dalam kantung celananya.

_Onyx_-nya terus menatap sosok yang sedang beradegan dengan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih di tangannya. Tak dapat Itachi pungkiri bahwa gadis yang terlihat sedang serius dengan perannya itu sempat membuatnya terpesona.

Senyuman lembut dan ceria yang sanggup membuat dadanya terasa hangat walaupun segera ia tepis. Ino sama sekali bukanlah tipikal gadis idaman Uchiha sulung itu dari segi sifat. Itachi lebih menyukai gadis berpembawaan tenang dan terlihat anggun, dewasa, tidak banyak bicara dan tentunya tidak berisik.

Ino memang terlihat begitu anggun saat ini. Tapi dia sedang berakting. Sifat aslinya adalah banyak bicara dan masih kekanakan –dimata Itachi. Walaupun baru beberapa kali bertemu, tapi pemuda _stoic_ itu sudah bisa menebak –seperti apa sifat gadis itu.

"Aku yakin, setelah Izuna kembali nanti, gadis itu akan menjadi incaran berikutnya." Sebuah seringaian nampak dari bibir pria berambut _silver_ yang berdiri dengan segelas bir di tangannya.

Itachi biasanya tidak pernah menanggapi ucapan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Namun kali ini, sebuah lirikan tajam sempat dilontarkan olehnya. Membuat seringaian Kakashi semakin lebar.

Itachi tahu, adik bungsu ayahnya itu memang mempunyai sifat _playboy_. Hampir semua gadis cantik dari artis sampai gadis biasa pernah Izuna kencani. Wajahnya yang tampan diimbangi dengan sifatnya yang murah senyum serta statusnya yang dari keluarga kaya raya, membuat pamannya itu mudah menggaet wanita manapun yang dia inginkan.

Itachi sependapat dengan ucapan Kakashi barusan, bahwa Izuna pasti akan mengincar gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan apapun sebelum pamanmu yang _Casanova_ itu pulang _hn_?"lagi-lagi Kakashi membuat Itachi merasa tidak nyaman. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Sudah sangat lama ia hidup dengan ketenangan. Tidak ada apapun yang sanggup mengusiknya, apalagi karena seorang wanita. Tapi sekarang hanya karena ucapan Kakashi yang seperti memprovikasinya benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh.

Kakashi bisa melihat bahwa Itachi sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia senang bahwa ucapannya barusan sedikit banyak mempengaruhi pemuda _stoic_ itu. Walaupun belum terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu tampak datar, tapi Kakashi yakin gadis itu sanggup mencairkan hati seorang Uchiha Itachi yang sudah lama membeku.

"OK selesai!" teriak sang sutradara yang sontak membangunkan Itachi yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Itachi langsung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Terdengar sorakan gembira dan tepuk tangan dari para kru karena kerja keras mereka selama beberapa hari tidak sia-sia.

Mereka puas dengan _acting_ Yamanaka Ino. Senyuman manis selalu terukir dari bibir merahnya saat semua kru menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. _Aquamarine_-nya mencari sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan.

Namun alangkah kecewanya saat sosok yang ia cari sedah tidak ada di ruangan itu. Hanya ada Hatake Kakashi yang melambai dengan sebuah senyum menawan yang tercetak dari bibirnya.

"Hai…. Kau hebat Yamanaka-san," ucap Kakashi saat ia sudah berdiri dihadapan gadis cantik itu.

"_Arigatou_…Hatake-san," balas Ino dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau mencari Itachi?" tanya Kakashi _to the point_. Gadis periang itu tampak malu-malu.

"Iya, kau tahu dia kemana?" ucap Ino.

"Dia suka tempat yang tenang, mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai," jawab kakashi sedikit tidak yakin.

"Terimakasih, aku akan mencarinya."

Kakashi kembali menyeringai. Sepertinya usahanya tidak terlalu sulit. Gadis itu sudah menampakan dengan jelas bahwa ia menaruh hati pada Uchiha sulung itu.

"Ini menarik." Dan ia kembali menenggak minumannya.

Setelah itu, Ino bergegas keluar ruangan. Kakinya yang belum sembuh membuat jalannya sedikit terseok, apalagi gaun panjangnya yang sungguh mengganggu. Tapi ia terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. Tujuannya hanya satu bertemu denga Itachi.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon kelapa. Anak rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menawan sedikit bergoyang karena hembusan angin pantai.

Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan disaku celana. Pandangan matanya yang tajam mengarah pada hamparan lautan luas yang tersaji dihadapannya. Namun benaknya entah sedang berkelana kemana. Sampai-sampai Itachi tidak menyadari sudah ada seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Ino memandang pria bertubuh tegap disampingnya dengan pipi merona. Entah dalam kondisi seperti apapun, Itachi tetap menawan dimata gadis _blonde_ itu.

Hanya memandanginya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar liar, apalagi…. 'Oh _Shiit_!' maki Ino dalam hati ketika pikirannya mulai menjelajah ke dunia terlarang. Gadis itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia nyata.

"Itachi-san…" panggil Ino dengan suara lembutnya. Perlahan Itachi menengokkan kepalanya kesamping. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berubah –tetap datar- ketika mata kelamnya menangkap sosok gadis yang sudah berdiri diampingnya entah sejak kapan.

"_Hn_," hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari bibir seksi itu. Sejenak, keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

Ino selalu merasa canggung setiap kali berdekatan dengan Uchiha sulung tersebut. Ia menyesal, setiap kali dirinya memarahi Hinata yang selalu terdiam beku dihadapan pujaan hatinya. Sekarang Ino tahu, seperti apa menjadi Hinata karena sekarang ia juga merasakannya sendiri. Setelah menghembuskan nafas, Ino memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ini hari terakhir _shooting_, dan nanti sore kita semua akan kembali ke Konoha…" Ino melirik sejenak pemuda yang tetap tenang disisinya. "…jadi, bolehkah aku meminta nomer ponselmu?" lirikan tajam terlontar dari mata hitam bagaikan elang yang seketika membuat Ino serasa gugup luar biasa.

"B-bukan itu maksudku…" imbuhnya dengan mengibaskan kedua tangan didepan wajah pria dingin itu. "…maksudku… aku…" Ino sama sekali tidak menemukan kata-kata yang cocok. Kosakatanya serasa menguap entah kemana. Kedua jarinya saling meremas satu sama lain. Ia tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya yang berkata-kata tanpa persiapan yang matang.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidupmu?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan bernada datar yang terlontar dari bibir Itachi sontak mengagetkan Ino. Tapi ia bersyukur, pria itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um…tentu saja… saat Kaa-san meninggalkanku untuk selamanya," jawab Ino singkat.

Selama hidupnya Ino memang tidak pernah sekalipun mengalami kejadian buruk kecuali saat ibunya meninggal. Ia mempunyai Ayah yang sangat mencintainya dan teman-teman yang menyayanginya.

Karirnya cemerlang saat usianya masih belia. Apalagi yang kurang? Kecuali satu yang mungkin sedikit buruk.

Kekasih.

Ya. Gadis cantik ini belum sekalipun merasakan jatuh cinta –sebelum bertemu Uchiha Itachi. Tapi baginya ini tidak buruk. Karena ia belum gagal untuk mendapatkan pria menawan itu kan?

"Hn, kalau begitu, jangan mendekatiku…. Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan kembali menimpamu." Jawaban tak terduga dari Itachi lagi-lagi membuat Ino semakin kaget. Ino sama sekali tak pernah bisa menangkap jalan pikiran Itachi. Pemuda itu benar-benar misterius dan sangat susah ditebak.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" tapi bukan Ino kalau ia mudah menyerah. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap tajam _onyx _yang berjarak beberapa senti dihadapannya.

"Hal buruk ataupun hal baik yang akan menimpaku, itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha-san…" birunya berkilat menahan amarah.

Entah kenapa perkataan Itachi benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam. Ino hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah persahabatan kalau toh seandainya pria itu tidak akan pernah menyambut uluran hatinya. Tapi kenapa sebelum ia memulai pria itu sudah menghentikannya?

Sedangkan Itachi terlihat masih tenang. Tidak terlukis sedikitpun emosi dalam mata kelamnya. Seakan-akan pemuda itu sedang mengunci sesuatu agar tidak naik kepermukaan. Itachi memang selalu nampak diam, tetapi ia jenius. Ia dapat membaca setiap ekspresi orang yang dekat dengannya.

Entah yang pura-pura ataupun yang tulus. Entah yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya atau sekedar mendompleng nama besar dan kekayaannya. Apapun itu, Itachi dapat mengetahuinya.

Sedangkan gadis yang mulai nampak berkaca-kaca itu adalah jenis gadis yang harus ia hindari. Bukan karena gadis itu ingin memanfaatkannya ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi karena satu hal. Gadis itu benar-benar bisa menariknya kedunia yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Pancaran matanya terlihat begitu polos tanpa noda sedikitpun. Itachi yakin sedikit saja ia memberikan kesempatan, sudah dipastikan ia yang akan kalah. Oleh sebab itu, lebih baik membuat gadis ini menyerah terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya yang menyerah.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk menginginkan sesuatu ataupun menyukai seseorang. Termasuk melarangku mendekatimu ataupun menyukaimu!" teriakan Ino sukses membuat _onyx_ itu sedikit melebar. Ia tidak menyangka secepat ini gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu…" isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya, "... aku menyukaimu seperti orang gila… setiap hari memikirkanmu yang bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui namanya. Dan sekarang… _Kami-sama_ memberiku kesempatan. Dan kau seenaknya menghentikanku…" isakkan Ino semakin kencang.

Sedangkan Itachi diam membeku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hatinya mulai goyah, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Entah kenapa, airmata yang keluar dari mata biru indah itu membuat dadanya sakit.

"Kau cantik… kau dapat memilih pria manapun yang kau sukai." Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir Itachi. Kalimat yang bahkan lebih memperburuk suasana hati gadis _blonde_ itu.

Setelah tangisannya sedikit mereda, Ino kembali berucap.

"Kau benar… maaf aku telah menggangumu." Setelah itu, Ino langsung bergegas meninggalkan Itachi yang tetap berdiri mematung. Gaun panjangnya sedikit menghalangi langkahnya, apalagi kakinya yang masih terasa nyeri. Itachi menatap sendu punggung gadis cantik yang sengaja ia sakiti.

"Maafkan aku Ino…" gumamnya pada angin yang senantiasa berhembus disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Kakashi hanya terdiam menyaksikan gadis itu berjalan terseok dengan mata sembab. 'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan' pikirnya.

Ino terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Disana Ino mendapati Matsuri yang sedang membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam koper.

"Eh..kau menangis Ino-chan?" tanya Matsuri saat melihat gadis itu masuk dengan hidung memerah dan mata sembab.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan siapa orangnya biar kuhajar!" imbuhnya berapi-api.

"Kau yakin akan menghajarnya?" tanya Ino balik.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu," jawabnya dengan nada yang masih begitu bersemangat.

"Siapapun? Termasuk Uchiha Itachi?" Jawaban Ino sontak membuat ekspresi Matsuri sedikit menciut.

Seandainya yang dikatakan Ino benar –bahwa yang menyakitinya adalah Uchiha Itachi- mana mungkin ia berani menghajar putra konglomerat itu. Bisa-bisa ia meringkuk dipenjara dengan nistanya. Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi manajernya tersebut.

"Aku hanya bercanda," imbuhnya kemudian. Setidaknya kelakuan Mtasuri barusan sedkit menghiburnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda… kau jatuh cinta pada _directur_ muda itu kan?" tanya Matsuri lagi. Setelah melepaskan gaunnya, Ino melirik sekilas manajernya.

"Kau benar… dan itu salah. Aku tidak pantas jatuh cinta pada pria hebat sepertinya," _aquamarine_-nya terlihat kembali sendu.

"Siapa yang bilang! Kau cantik, kau juga tak kalah hebat darinya. Uchiha itu yang tidak pantas mendapatanmu. Kau terlalu berharga untuknya mengerti Ino-chan?" ucapan Matsuri yang kembali menggebu-gebu, membuat Ino tak kuasa menahan seyumannya.

"Terimakasih, ucapanmu membuatku kembali bersemangat." Setelah itu, Ino memberikan sebuah pelukan bagi manajer yang selalu menjadi penopangnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pria manapun yang kau inginkan. Dan pria angkuh itu akan menyesal. Lihat saja nanti," gumaman Matsuri di bahu Ino. Setelah itu, kedua gadis itu saling membagi senyuman.

.

.

.

Semua kru sudah bersap menaiki kapal pesiar yang akan membawa mereka kembali kedaratan Konoha. Lagi-lagi kapal mewah itu berlabel Uchiha. Jiraiya selaku sutradara pembuatan iklan tersebut, bermaksud mengadakan pesta di atas kapal sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan atas keberhasilan _shooting_ tersebut.

Namun Ino terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada kejadian siang tadi. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini atau akan membuat semua kru mencemaskannya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Ino kembali menyunggingkan senyum cerianya.

Senyuman yang sanggup menggoyahkan siapapun termasuk Uchiha Itachi.

"Yamanaka-san, kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam?" sebuah suara baritone mengintrupsi keheningan diatas dek kapal.

"Ah, Hatake-san… pesta itu untuk orang dewasa… aku masih dibawah umur," jawabnya sambil tersungging sebuah senyum menawan.

" Kau sudah cukup umur kalau hanya meminum _alcohol_ seperti _mocktail_ misalnya?" alis Kakashi sedikit naik.

"Kau benar Hatake-san…" jawab Ino tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

Rambutnya yang tergerai indah melambai tertiup angin laut. Pandangan matanya menerawang menembus lautan luas yang bagaikan tanpa ujung. Kakashi terus memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri disampingnya.

Berkulit putih, bertubuh semampai dan rambut pirang panjang yang terlihat begitu indah. Dan mempunyai kepribadian yang ceria dan hangat. Kakashi yakin, gadis ini mampu membuat setiap pemuda yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Termasuk dirinya yang notabene adalah pria dewasa.

"Kau memikirkan Itachi?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kakashi membuat gadis itu seketika menoleh. Memandang penuh tanya pria tegap yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Bukannya aku sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian tadi siang," ada jeda sejenak. Pupil berbeda warna itu menatap langit hitam diatasnya. "… tapi aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan… dilihat dari ekspresimu dan ekspresi Itachi setelahnya. Bukankah kau berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menangis _hn_?" lirikan mata Kakasi meneliti perubahan ekspresi gadis yang masih terdiam itu.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Itachi tidak sama dengan kebanyakan pria yang mungkin sering hadir dalam hidupmu."

Perkataan Kakashi barusan membuat _aquamarine_ Ino menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino penuh kebingingan.

" Mungkin selama hidupnya… hanya ada satu wanita yang pernah singgah dihatinya. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya, hingga setelah lebih dari lima tahun kepergianya, Itachi sama sekali tidak memeberikan kesempatan untuk wanita lain memasuki hatinya."

Pengakuan Kakashi barusan benar-benar membuat Ino membulatkan mata birunya. Apakah karena hal itu Itachi bersikap begitu dingin dan hampir tak tersentuh?

"Tapi aku melihat pengecualian setelah dia bertemu dan mengenalmu. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuat pandangan matanya sedikit melembut. Mungkin keceriaanmu sedikit membuatnya tertarik." Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan.

Dan sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging dari bibir Kakashi.

"Kau cantik… bahkan sangat cantik, seandainya aku menjadi Itachi, aku tudak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertimu," sebuah seringaian tercipta dan membuat pipi Ino sontak memerah.

"Apakah wanita itu bernama Uzuki Yugao?" tanya Ino berusaha mengalihkan kata-kata Kakashi yang sedikit menjurus pada sebuah rayuan.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit kaget.  
"_Umm_… aku pernah melihat makam yang sering dikunjungi oleh Itachi." Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Melihat kebingungan lawan bicaranya, Ino lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pertemuan pertama kami adalah di tempat pemakaman. Setiap akhir pekan kami selalu bertemu, entah di toko bunga maupun dipemakaman. Dia selalu membawa sebuket besar bunga lili. Dan berdiri berjam-jam dimakan itu."

"Ya kau benar. Saat itu adalah peringatan kematian Yugao yang kelima tahun."

"Apa kau bisa sedikit menceritakan tentang wanita itu padaku Hatake-san?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit memelas. Kakashi seperti terhipnotis menatap mata biru itu.

"Uzuki Yugao adalah gadis yatim piatu yang diangkat anak oleh Madara-_sama_ yaitu kakek Uchiha Itachi.

Kebersamaan mereka yang sejak kecil membuat mereka jatuh cinta. Namun tidak ada keluarga Uchiha yang tahu, sampai mereka lulus _High School_, Itachi dan Yugau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri. Sampai waktu itu hanya aku yang tahu rahasia besar mereka. Tapi rahasia itu tidak bisa terus menerus mereka sembunyikan. Madara-_sama_ mengetahui hubungan mereka dan membuat beliau murka." Kakashi menghentikan sejenak ceritanya. Dan meminum bir kalengan yang sudah tidak lagi dingn.

Dengan tidak sabar Ino mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Bagaimana setelah itu?" tanya Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan kekar Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menatap dengan geli gadis itu.

"Kau begitu penasaran dengan masa lalu Itachi _ne_, Yamanaka-san?" tanya balik Kakashi.

"Tentu saja… aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia begitu dingin terhadap wanita," jawab Ino tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat yang terjadi padamu… Itachi tampak hangat didepanmu Yamanaka-san, biasanya dia tidak akan pernah menanggapi semua gadis yang jelas-jelas mengatakan cinta padanya." Ino mengernyit heran mendengar kata-kata itu.

Sikap seperti itu dianggap hangat? Lalu seperti apa dinginnya? Ino bergidik membayangkan sifat asli seorang Uchiha Itachi. Tunggu dulu! berarti Kakashi mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Itachi tadi siang.

"Kau menguping Hateke-san," tutur Ino dengan suara rendah menahan malu dan juga marah. Sebuah tawa hambar terlontar dari bibir Kakashi sebaga jawaban.

"Maaf… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengetahui reaksi Itachi itu saja." Ino hanya diam, pikirannya kembali pada cerita Kakashi yang belum selesai.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan ceritanya. Baru aku akan memaafkanmu," ujar ino ketus. Tak lupa sebuah lirikan mematikan ia lontarkan pada pria berambut _silver_ itu. Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar sebelum kembali memulai ceritanya.

"Baiklah…_umm_ … tadi sudah sampai mana ya?" tanya Kakashi dengan cengiran diwajahnya yang sukses memunculkan siku-siku dijidat Ino. Setelah menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan amarahnya, Ino berkata dengan tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah Madara-_sama_ tahu?" Ino mengajukan pertanyaan untuk membuka kembali memori Kakashi.

"Yugao dipaksa kembali ke Jepang." Ino sudah menduga hal itu pasti terjadi.

"Tapi masalah lain muncul, ternyata…" Kakashi menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Matanya menerawang jauh. "…Yugao mengidap kangker otak stadium akhir dan juga hamil." Perkataan Kakashi sontak membuat pegangan Ino pada besi pembatas menguat.

Entah seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Kenapa hatinya merasakan sakit? _Aquamarine_ itu basah tanpa pemiliknya menyadari.

"Beberapa bulan setelah ia kembali ke Jepang, dia meninggal dunia tanpa sempat melahirkan buah cintanya bersama Itachi."

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Ino menghadapkan wajah cantiknya pada Kakashi.

"Apakah Itachi sempat bertemu kembali dengan Yugao sebelum dia meninggal?" tanya Ino. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram lengan baju Kakashi begitu kuat.

"Ya… satu bulan sebelum kepergian Yugao, Izuna menjemputnya di London. Mereka hanya punya waktu tigapuluh hari untuk kembali bersama. Itachi tidak sempat melihat putranya lahir atau bahkan mengikat janji suci di depan altar. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencintainya sampai sekarang." tanpa Ino sadari, kepalaya sudah terbenam di dada bidang Kakashi.

"Ini sungguh menyakitkan… kenapa…Itachi harus mengalami hal sepahit itu?" bisiknya parau.

"Dia sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang hangat… aku yakin kau adalah wanita yang dikirimkan _Kami-sama_ untuk mengembalikan kehangatan Itachi _ne _Yamanaka-san," suara baritone Kakashi terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Ino. Sontak gadis itu menjauhkan diri.

"_Gemen ne_… Hatake-san," ujar ino lirih dengan pipi memerah karena baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hati Itachi. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Itachi juga pantas mendapatkan gadis secantikmu," seringaian menggoda tersungging dari bibir Kakashi.

"_Arigatou_… aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu," senyuman manis kembali tersemat dibibir Ino dengan semangat yang baru juga.

.

.

.

Di dalam kapal mewah tersebut, tampak semua kru sedang berpesta pora. Bernyanyi, menari, dan saling bersulang dengan minuman beralkohol tinggi. Tidak terkecuali dengan Itachi yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengisi gelasnya dengan minuman beralkohol.

Hanya saja, ia duduk sendirian di meja bar. Tidak mempedulikan anak buahnya yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi demikian bising. Seberapa banyakpun alkohol yang telah memasuki kerongkongannya, sama sekali tak bisa membantu menghilangkan memori tentang kejadian tadi siang.

Tidak bisa menghapus senyuman ceria seorang gadis pirang yang terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Akal sehatnya terus berusaha menyangkal, namun otak dan hatinya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini. Apalagi dikarenakan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Ini mustahil. Itachi sama sekali tidak percaya dirinya bisa seperti ini karena suatu hal yang sudah lama tidak dijamahnya. Cinta. Sebuah rasa yang sudah sangat lama ia tinggalkan. Benarkah ini cinta? atau hanya rasa kasihan?

"Kau tampak menyedihkan Itachi," suara baritone Kakashi menyapa gendang telinga pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Kakashi mengambil botol yang berada di genggaman Itachi dan menuangkannya di gelasnya.

"Apa sudah selesai," pertanyaan ambigu Itachi membuat alis Kakashi terangkat. Setelahnya Kakashi menyeringa saat ia mengetahui apa maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Kau melihatnya?" seringaian licik tersungging dari bibir Kakashi sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yamanaka memang benar-benar gadis yang sangat mempesona. Hanya beberapa kali bertemu saja sudah membuatku jatuh cinta."

Kakashi melirik sejenak Itachi yang masih tampak tenang. Kakashi memang seorang _Casanova_, tapi ia terbiasa dengan wanita-wanita yang lebih dewasa –baginya walaupun Ino masuk kriteria wanita incarannya, tapi Ino masih terlalu muda.

"Aku pastikan Itachi, kalau kau sampai terlambat maka aka nada pria yang mengambilnya," ucapan Kakashi yang santai namun penuh keseriusan.

"Kau?" sedikit seringaian muncul dibibir tipis Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Tentu saja bukan, mana mungkin Ino akan tertarik padaku walaupun aku menginginkannya," balas Kakashi.

Tak lupa seringaian tersungging dari bibirnya saat menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk disampingnya dengan ketenangan luar biasa.

Setenang apapun Itachi, tapi dimata Kakashi, ia dapat membaca bahwa pemuda itu sedikit terprovokasi dengan ucapannya. Dan sudah dapat Kakashi pastikan bahwa Uchiha itu juga tertarik dengan gadis Yamanaka itu.

.

.

.

Ino masih terdiam merenungi semua cerita yang baru saja disampaikan Kakashi padanya. Ino tak menyangka bahwa dibalik ketenangan Itachi, dia menyimpan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Pantas saja, ia terlihat begitu antisosial padanya –tepatnya pada semua wanita kecuali ibunya.

Sekarang tiba-tiba Ino kehilangan akal untuk mencari cara agar bisa mencairkan hati Itachi yang sudah terlanjur beku. Perlahan Ino duduk dikursi.

Menarik nafas pelan, dan mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman ringan yang teronggok tak tersentuh, entah siapa yang membawanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menenggak habis semua isi cairan tersebut tanpa membaca label yang ada dikemasan.

Merasa minuman itu menyegarkan walaupun sedikit pahit, lagi-lagi Ino menyambar kaleng berikutnya dan langsung menenggaknya. Mungkin ini salah satu cara agar kepalanya sedikit mendingin.

Namun yang terjadi adalah kepalanya yang menadadak pusing dan matanya mulai mengabur. Ino merintih pelan, merasa dunianya bergoyang.

Ia lalu berjan sempoyongan ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Perlahan, ia menyusuru koridor dalam kapal tersebut. Mencari pintu bernomor 711 yaitu nomor kamarnya. Karena matanya yang mulai kabur, Ino sama sekali tak dapat menemukan pintu itu.

"Oh sial! Kau pindah kemana kamar brengsek!" racau Ino tak jelas. Tangan putihnya terus meraba-raba dinding karena tubuhnya yang mulai tak sanggup berjalan. Dan ketika ia benar-benar sudah tak sanggup, Ino terduduk di depan sebuah pintu yang entah milik siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yamanaka," suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa terdengar di telinga Ino yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan _aquamarine_-nya terbuka. Dan nampaklah siluet pria tinggi menjulang yang berdiri persis di depannya.

"Itachi-kun…" gumam Ino pelan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum seksi nan menggoda. Itachi tampak kaget mengingat gadis itu memanggilnya begitu akrab dan terdengar err.. menggoda?

"Kau mabuk Yamanaka, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar," sahut Itachi pelan. Tangan besarnya mulai meraih lengan Ino, agar gadis itu berdiri. Namun tanpa ia sangka, Ino malah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakuakan," geram Itachi pelan.

"_Ugh_… kepalaku pusing sekali Itachi-kun.." lagi-lagi Ino memanggilnya dengan nada yang sungguh erotis.

Setelah enghela nafas sejenak, Itachi mengangkat gadis itu dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan Ino nampak tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Itachi.

Setelah mengetikkan beberapa angka pada pintu kamar Ino, akhirnya Itachi dapat membuka pintu itu. perlahanItachi meletakkan Ino diatas kasurnya seperti waktu itu.

Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Ino sama sekali tidak mau melepas tangannya yang melingkar erat di leher pemuda tampan itu. Dan tanpa Itachi duga, Ino langsung menyambar bibirnya tanpa permisi. Awalnya Itachi nampak kaget, namun ketika ia merasakan bibir hangat yang begitu lembut menyapu bibirnya, tubuhnya serasa membeku.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," gumam Ino lirih. Entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak dengan kelakuannya barusan.

Yang pasti gadis itu sukses membuat jantung Itachi berdebar tidak normal. Sebuah reaksi yang sudah lama tidak Itachi rasakan. _Onyx _dan _aqua_ masih terus saling menatap. Tatapan Ino yang begitu sendu membuat Itachi mengumpat pelan dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun sanggup membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Pikir itachi frustasi. Dan tanpa dikomado, bibir Itachi lah yang sekarang menginfasi bibir merah gadis Yamanaka itu.

Terus memagutnya sampai mereka kehabisan nafas. Itachi seperti melupakan semua hal saat mencium Ino. Ia tidak mempedulikan otak rasionalnya yang terus berteriak agar menghentikan perbuatan gilanya ini.

Namun Itachi tak ingin berhenti. Setelah puas melumat bibir indah itu dan menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Ino, bibirnya berpindah mengecupi leher jenjang Ino yang mulai berkeringat. Beberapa hisapan dileher putih itu akhirnya menyadarkan pria berambut hitam itu.

Perlahan, Itachi menjauhkan kepalanya dan memandang Ino yang nampak terengah. Setelah memastikan Ino jatuh dalam alam mimpi, akhirnya Itachi keluar dai kamar itu dengan sejuta perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya.

'_Apa yang barusan ku lakukan_?' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Big tanks to: **elvazen, Aiko Kirisawa, vaneela, Nina, rizta, Nara Kazuki.**

N semua silent rider kalo ada.

.

Salam

-Bird


End file.
